Plastic trays that are stackable and/or nestable can be desirable to maintain cargo such as material and/or products. However, existing trays are not as efficient as desired. Specifically, existing trays can require excessive handling time and cleaning time. Also, the existing trays may not nest together as well as desired. An improved tray is needed.